Mi Lindo Pelirrojo
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Esta es la historia desde el punto de Kitty de como es que se enamoro de Hopper y finalmente obtuvo mucho mas alla de sus bromas,su felicidad Clasificacion M Para cap 2 extra. disfrutenlo.
1. CAP 1

**Mi lindo Pelirrojo**

es un Hopper/Kitty espero les agrade,clasificacion M Por segundo capitulo con Lemon,eso si ustedes quieren que lo escriba claro. bueno Comenzamos,recuerden todo pertenece a sus autores yo no gano ni un peso por esto.

Kitty POV

Estoy realmente inmersa en mi pensamiento,la sonrisa que aun reflejo sigue sin cambiar,pero mas aun ese hermoso pelirrojo al besarlo siendo una Ranita fue la unica persona que me comprendio...

sinceramente hemos recorrido un largo camino desde la primera vez que nos vimos en Ever After,nuestras vidas pasaron por muchas cosas,pero nuestra union y nuestro amor crecio significativammente,y es raro que yo piense en eso sobre todo pensando en que las bromas que le hacia a veces finalmente lo ponian de malas,pero aun asi el siempre ha sido y sera un amor de persona para conmigo,mi sonrisa de cheshire y mi poder de desaparecer con una idem siempre han sido lo que lo han cautivado ademas de que como el dice...

-"una hermosa bromista,una preciosa felina que me hace sentir el amor como nunca antes"

sinceramente creo que es cierto,el amor se da solo cuando 2 corazones saben que se quieren a pesar de las diferencias.

cuando finalmente llegamos a ser Novios fue algo hermoso,nunca habia tenido novio,pero aun asi Lizzie me aconsejo que no lo descuidara,ella tenia a Daring y buen consejo me dio,Hopper siempre ha sido la persona que aguanta mis bromas,mis locuras y mis desplantes pero a la vez ha sido el brazo que me ha dado simplemente un hombro en el cual soportar mi alma cuando veo que mi sonrisa no es suficiente para mitigar ciertas cosas,el tambien lo sabes,pues desde que Briar,e incluso Ginger partieron para realizar sus vidas profesionales yo lo entendi,. Hopper Croakington II necesitaba algo mas que amor... necesitaba una compa era unica que le brindase la diversion pero tambien la compa ia y la amistad que su corazon ncesitaba.

y asi fue como paso el tiempo... Hoppie y Yo finalmente quedamos prendados e inseparables,yo siendo una bromista un tanto cuanto conspicua pero a final de cuentas nunca busco da arlo,el dia que lo hice me senti tan mal que mi sonrisa finalmente pense que la perderia pero aun el me animo a nunca perderla,la felicidad es mi fuerte y eso me lo demostro bien.

realizando mis pretensiones profesionales Hoppie jamas se opuso,al contrario el me apoyo hasta lo ultimo y asi siempre ha sido el,poco a poco llegaria el gran dia donde el finalmente me decia...

-Katrina Cheshire... ante la luz de la luna y ante la atmosfera de Wonderland... quisieras casarte conmigo?

esa pregunta me dejo sorprendida pero no rendida,sabia que era un gran paso y para que les miento,el y yo hicimos el amor varias veces,nuestro estilo para hacerlo si bien era salvaje esa locura era con amor para el... recordando la vez que entregue mi virginidad ante el solo pude decir con una cara feliz y una lagrima en mi rostro

-Por supuesto que si... Hopper Croakington II quiero ser la princesa con la que compartas tu vida,quiero ser el motivo de tu sonrisa asi como tu eres de la mia

me puso el anillo y finalmente sonrei desapareciendo atras de el,cuando el se percato yo lo tome del brazo,lo gire y plante mis labios sobre los suyos finalmente en sendo beso frances,el y yo lo conseguimos,ahora comprometidos la boda llegaria pronto

Mi madre me escolto al altar ese dia y Hopper igual su madre lo escolto,la misa paso tranquila y transcurrio hasta la pregunta clave...

-Tu Hopper Croakington II Aceptas a Katrina Cheshire como tu legitima esposa... bueno saben el resto

-Acepto

-Y Tu Katrina Cheshire aceptas a Hopper Croakington II Como tu legitimo esposo... igual saben el resto

-acepto

Si alguien se opusiese a esta union que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

ese silencio era oficial,seremos finalmente marido y Mujer...

-pues los declaro marido y mujer,Hopper puedes besar a la novia.

despues de eso nos dimos sendo beso romantico mientras todos nos aplaudieron,Dexter y Raven nos felicitaron por ello,al igual que Sparrow y Duchess,la fiesta fue todo un exito y la diversion fue a pasto,el ramo lo cacho en si Lizzie quien acepto casarse con Daring,y la liga finalmente digamos que la atrapo Humphrey quien a final de cuentas encontro en Blondie una perfecta esposa que le daria al hijo del huevo de la historia un motivo para vivir,y finalmente nosotros,siendo marido y Mujer podriamos tener esa misma intimidad, La luna de miel fue lo mejor,pues demostre mi lado felino y el su caballerosidad,solo puedo decirles que me diverti mucho y que meses mas tarde descubri con alegria que estaba embarazada DE Hoppie,no pude contenerme y apareci frente a el con mi poder acostumbrado...

-Kitty,Voy a ser papa?

-en efecto cari o,esta gatita espera una peque a y un peque o tuyos

-yupii ahora seremos una familia mas grande

-exacto hermosa felina sera una buena madre

en fin los 9 meses entre chequeos,ultrasonidos y demas cosas pasaron como agua,en el segundo,al ver la imagen de mis hijos en la pantalla solo sonrei como acostumbro y con una lagrima de felicidad pude descifrar lo que sentia por Hopper y que esas criaturitas dentro de mi eran el resultado de ello,les ense aria que la vida es divertida asi como algo de astucia,de manera similar a como lo hizo mi madre.

despues de que paso el parto me senti agotada,adolorida y cansada,pero aun asi satisfecha al saber que Hoppie me acompa o y que los 2 ahora seriamos padres...

la enfermera entro y finalmente nos dijo...

-felicidades estos son sus bebes

la enfermera los trajo y los destapo eran una ni a y un ni o,ambos heredaron mi color de ojos pero tambien heredaron una mezcla entre mi cabello y el de Hopper y el tono de piel era similar al mio pero combinado con el de Hopper...

-y bien amor que nombre le pondremos a nuestros peque os.

-bueno para la ni a me gustaria llamarla Josie Cheshire

-eso es estupendo,y para nuestro peque o

-pues podria ser Alex Cheshire

-pues asi sera seran Josie y Alex Cheshire!

facilmente los peque os Alex y Josie se acurrucaron en mi y descansaron placidamente,y Hopper les tomo foto cuando los tenia en mis brazos,ahora si puedo decir que ahora si "vivi feliz para siempre" y todo gracias a mi hermoso pelirrojo rana.

 **Fin.**

Dejen Reviews... si quieren la escena de la luna de miel solo pidanla

nos vemos.


	2. CAP 2 : luna de miel (lemon)

Cap 2

Luna de Miel

Kitty POV

Bueno como empiezo a contarles esto... ah si,bueno despues de que la boda fuese un exito y una fiesta que todos recordasemos por siempre algo fue unico y ese algo fue la luna de miel algo que solo nosotros disfrutariamos...

sinceramente ambos tuvimos la idea de hacer un viaje paradisiaco a algun destino donde nos sintieramos como nunca antes,la playa podria haber sido buena eleccion,pero aun asi la dejamos pendiente para poder hacer algo mejor,algo que Lizzie nos recomendo desde hace tiempo,que fueramos en invierno a un bello retiro en Europa,donde encontramos nieve,frio pero sobre todo diversion que compartimos entre los 2,justamente en los alpes fuimos a esquiar y demas,nada nos hacia mas felices que ser recien casados y el que la gente se diera cuenta de ello era algo maginifico,mi sonrisa no podia ocultarse mas. era algo magico e increible,yo y Hoppie juntos al fin abrigados y en medio de la blanca nieve el frio no menguaba nuestro amor,por el contrario doblaba las ganas de abrazarnos a cada momento,el sentir el calor mutuo nos hacia sentir bien,demasiado bien para ser verdad.

-Kitty,Es un lindo dia para estar aqui no lo crees?

-por supuesto Hopper,y es mucho mejor ahora que estamos juntos como marido y mujer.

-eso tambien preciosa gatita

-aww Hoppie,Te quiero.

despues de eso le di un beso en la mejilla,poco era el que ambos hiciesemos antes el amor,pero ahora seria mucho mas hermoso entregarnos a la pasion en ese momento tan especial,y como lo mencione ya lo habiamos hecho antes y lo haremos sin parar hasta que desfallezcamos de amor como nunca antes. El gelido clima nos daria la oportunidad de calentar ese frio invierno.

el estar admirando desde el bar la vista panoramica de ese bosque era algo magico y unico,la temperatura de -5 grados con nieve no nos importaba,lo que en verdad importaba es que ambos hariamos que esa fria noche nos incentivara a calentarnos como nunca antes y asi fue como ocurrio...

Esa noche la calefaccion de ese cuarto de hotel era el ambiente perfecto para que pusiesemos a prueba nuestro amor,justamente Hopper encontro paz en esa cama y yo tambien pero aun asi decidimos dormir en pijama para estar calientes tambien pero poco a poco nuestra pasion e instinto nos daria ese momento unico y especial que esperabamos como pareja recien casada el momento de entregarnos el uno al otro,las practicas ya pasaron y en ellas le entregue mi pureza a Hoppie por lo que ahora seria lo mejor que nos pasaria

-Hoppie Abrazame cari o,Por Favor

-Como tu digas hermosa gatita.

despues de ello nos abrazamos para compartir nuestro calor mutuo como nunca antes,nuestros cuerpos finalmente estaban unidos en escencia y paso a paso comenzamos a acariciarnos el uno al otro Viendo su rostro calido comenze a mostrarle mi sonrisa de cheshire la cual lo cautivo con total naturalidad y esa sonrisa traviesa le indicaba que queriamos mas de esa pasion,y mi cuerpo lo pidio asi como el de el,aun en pijama estabamos realmente comodos para ello,sin mas preambulo yo empeze y solte un calido beso frances donde ambos nos comenzamos a intensificar el sentimiento de dichas caricias,nuestras lenguas se juntaron con total sincronia similar a la de una bailarina,saboree su lengua y el hizo lo idem conmigo,no queriamos separarnos y las caricias se intensificaban como nunca,la pijama era nuestra unica prenda que impedia que nuestros cuerpos fueran mas alla asi que en un atino ambos coincidimos en despojarnos mutuamente de las prendas que nos estorbaban

-las damas primero Kitty

-de acuerdo Hoppie

Y Asi comenze a despojarlo de su pijama,sus pants,su camiseta fueron las primeras que retire,revelando su cuerpo y su masculina figura donde su abdomen y pecho era perfectamente proporcionado,y marcado por alguna razon senti que era el hombre mas bello del universo y para mi lo sigue siendo pero aun asi verlo de torso desnudo para mi fue un disparo hormonal increible ,lo mejor vino cuando vi que sus boxers estaban levantados cual tienda de campa a lo cual me sonrojo y tambien a el ya que aun cuando ya antes lo hicimos el seguia algo timido como ni o pero aun asi me encanta que lo sea,su inocencia aparente me hacia sentir bien y asi podriamos hacerlo.

-Hoppie,tu peque a ranita se ha levantado.

-eso lo se,y lo siento cari o

-no debes sentirte mal,al contrario eso me gusta Hoppie

-en serio?

-en serio hermoso principe,ahora te quitare ese boxer

lo hice y lo quite,y revele un miembro masculino bastante imponente y erecto,el corazon de hoppie basicamente latia como loco,para mantenerse asi su sangre estaba activa y vaya que su pene estaba listo,las venas de Hopper se marcaban en su miembro y eso mismo me hizo excitar poco a poco,mi intimidad deseaba mas y estaba humeda,mis senos tambien querian demostrarlo y la ereccion de los mismos eran el sintoma de mi deseo ferviente por poseer a mi hermosa ranita

-ahora te toca a ti Hoppie

-de acuerdo Kitty

en ese momento Hopper recorrio las curvas de mi cuerpo y me despojaba poco a poco de la camisa y los pantalones de mi pijama,para quedar en sosten y pantaletas,las cuales el mismo rozo con sus dedos haciendome gemir,y sintiendo mi humedad como nunca antes,mis labios y vulva estaban realmente listos para lo demas,estaba excesivamente lubricada,me excite al estar con Hoppie como nunca antes y mis pezones erectos querian estallar de placer,mi bra y mis pantaletas lo indicaban,Hoppie desabrocho mi sosten haciendo liberar mis pechos que le gustaban tanto,dejandome en topless por el momento,mis pechos tama o perfecto para el eran el vehiculo de deseo,mismos que el lamio y succiono como si fuese un recien nacido,aqui era ya mi esposo y principe unicos buscando placer y deseo sensual para hacerme sentir en el cielo como nunca antes y asi fue,de igual manera el solto mi cabello para que fuese largo y natural en ese momento en el que haciamos el amor como recien casados ahora.

-Ahhhhh Hoppie,Cari o Ahhhh

Basicamente tambien me hizo ronrronear de placer,lo que hacia que me mojara mas,eso incito a que Hopper removiera mis pantaletas humedas,lo que por instinto hizo que palpara mis labios inferiores y los abriera dejando respirar mi intimidad como nunca antes,para ello tambien me habia depilado y afeitado como el lo hizo hace poco,asi que nuestras intimidades no tenian ningun vello que estorbase,por el contrario sentiriamos amor al rozar nuestras pieles al hacerlo pronto,volviendo a lo anterior ya nos habiamos despojado de la totalidad de nuestras prendas lo que ahora si en aquella cama nos dejo al comienzo del genesis,totalmente desnudos y expuestos a ese calor pasional que queriamos mitigar y de un modo u otro lo hariamos...

cuando tuve la oportunidad acoste a Hopper y al ver su falo erecto imponente que hacia que sus venas marcadas atrajeran mi atencion pude finalmente poseerlo como nunca antes,lo masturbe un poco lo que le provoco un poco de excitacion que le hizo soltar un leve gemido

-Ahhh Kitty ahhhh

esto fue indicativo para mi para poder proceder con la siguiente fase...

procedi de inmediato a felar a Hopper,su miembro estaba en su punto y queria el propietario de este que inmediatamente lo saborease,y asi fue,probe su ereccion como nunca antes y la disfrute cual paleta de caramelo,mi boca y mi lengua hacian su magia haciendolo sentir placer y extasis como nunca antes lo habia sentido. El ambiente era perfecto,la iluminacion tenue simulaba las velas de un aposento unico que me hacia hacerlo vibrar de placer y emocion y poco a poco lo hacia sentir como nunca antes,palpe sus testiculos mientras lo chupaba como nunca antes lo que lo hizo reaccionar mas,algo que hizo que le sugiriese algo mejor...

-Hoppie,hazlo tambien cari o,disfrutame...

-lo que tu ordenes hermosa felina

Asi el ahora se coloco bajo mis labios inferiores los cuales beso y saboreo como nunca antes,Hoppie probo mis fluidos intimos los cuales para el eran un extasis como si probase un postre costoso,y vaya que sentia rico como su lengua exploraba toda mi intimidad,incluyendo mi clitoris el cual palpo y saboreo con su lengua como nunca antes lo que provoco que me hiciese gemir,lo cual hice

-Ahhhh Hoooopiie Te amo Ranita Ahhhh Ahhh sigue Ahhhhh

en reaccion a la prueba de mi intimidad decidi mordisquear su pene con amor lo cual si bien lo sintio con un poco de dolor no era para hacerlo sentir mal si no hacerle sentir mas cosquillas a su intimidad,su pene y testiculos merecian una estimulacion felina cari osa acorde a mis instintos los cuales lo hacian vibrar como nunca antes,evidentemente Hoppie estaba llegando a su extasis y queria expulsar esa energia como nunca antes,mi instinto presintio que "dispararia" en cualquier momento asi que acrecente mi ritmo de prueba para que estallara Hopper...

-Ahh Kitty Ahhhh creo que voy a Ahhhhh Kitty!

y asi ocurrio... Hoppie expulso con fuerza su tibio y calido semen directamente a mi boca,probe cada mililitro de su poderosa expulsion,quedando tambien un poco en mi cara lo que lo excito mas al verme cubierta en cara y en boca con su esperma saludable y dulce que me hizo que me volviese mas feliz de placer,con la cara cubierta de su tibio semen sonrei y lo vi diciendole...

-Wow,Hoppie,sabes tan dulce como un postre de leche.

-En serio Amor?

-En serio ranita,ahora es tu turno,Pruebame tambien

-Lo que digas hermosa Cheshire...

y asi intensifico sus lamidas a mi vulva como nunca antes,haciendome lubricar como nunca antes humedeciendome como esas veces que me masturbe a solas pero esto era mil veces mejor,Hopper me hacia sentir como si caminase en las nubes,el sabor de su semen me agrado al grado que lo saboree y lo trague como si fuese alimento,pero este alimento era de placer ademas este iria pronto al lugar donde podriamos hacer que ambos nos uniesemos en un solo ser mientras tanto...

-ahhh Hoppie Ahhhhh voy a Ahhhh Hoppieeeee!

y asi me vine tambien en su boca,mi vagina lubricada expulso un poco de mis fluidos los cuales a Hopper le supieron a gloria,algo que para el era un triunfo cada que haciamos el amor,probo cada mililitro de mi lubricacion estimulada por excitacion y le supo bien...

-Cari o,sabes bien

-En serio Ranita?

-En serio Gatita

-Aww Te Amo Hoppie

-y yo a ti hermosa cheshire

Y Ahora vendria lo mejor,ya desnuda me acoste en la cama y abri mis piernas ense ando mis labios inferiores depilados para mi hermoso principe rana,naturalmente el que Hoppie me viese en piernas abiertas ense ando mi intimidad humeda y palpitante lo excito mas,lo que causo su recuperacion rapida incluso de su fertil fluido blanquecino,su pene erecto estaba listo para la segunda parte de este ritual

-Hoppie,Estoy Lista,Hazme tuya nuevamente!

-En serio?

-Si,Hagamoslo al natural Ranita

-al natural Kitty?

-Si,Ranita Hermosa te deseo!

-De acuerdo Mi hermosa princesa felina.

En ese instante el se poso arriba de mi,su pene estaba erecto y listo para poder entrar en mi calidez vaginal como nunca antes,y poco a poco se introdujo en mi para poder unirnos en un solo ser como ya lo habiamos hecho previamente,para el fue un extasis maginifico que lo hechizo de manera unica,el calor de su falo se sentia dentro de mi mezclandose con mi temperatura,asi una vez dentro de mi el sintio que estaba estrechamente deliciosa lo que me hizo sonreir en mi estilo acostumbrado para lo cual lo abraze,ambos estabamos unidos ahora si en posicion de misionero como nunca antes,el latex nunca fue incluido desde la primera vez que lo hicimos,asi que Hoppie y yo dejabamos correr los fluidos intimos siendo fieles el uno al otro,lo cual fue un acto de mutua confianza el cual daria sus frutos en esta magica luna de miel...

Algo que si es cierto es que de mi madre,herede una desbocada forma de placer,lujuria y pasion que antes usaba al estimularme yo misma pero desde que Hoppie me poseyo ahora puedo echarla al vuelo con mi instinto felino al 100 porciento lo que en este momento se traducia en una bella sincronia de nuestras caderas en ese misionero que haciamos,Hoppie en ese momento comenzo a impulsarse hacia adentro y hacia afuera en un bello compas cual baile unico,mi instinto me hacia sentir esa lujuria como nunca antes,Hopper me penetraba como nunca antes,como si no hubiese ma ana,ambos gemiamos con cada instante de excitacion al estar unidos,Hoppie ya no necesitaba mas la mano ahora tenia a esta gatita para toda la vida, y lo que fuese el resultado de ello lo amariamos con cari o siempre,pero bueno volviendo a ello ambos disfrutabamos en esa cama nuestra pasion desbordada...

-Ahhh Hopper Ahhhh Ahhhhh Sigue Ahhhh Ahhh Asi Bebe Ahhhh

-Ahhh Kitty,Te quiero Cari o Ahhhh Ahhh

-Ahh Sii Hoppie Ahhhhh

Mi cadera y la suya se movian en sincronia incluso haciendo temblar el piso como locos como nunca antes,Cambiamos un rato de posicion para experimentar en un estilo "de perrito" donde ambos nos vimos al espejo y ello hizo que Hopper se excitara mas al ver mi expresion lujuriosa jadeante y caliente al desnudo mientras mis pechos temblaban al compas de ese vaiven pasional,lo que me hizo seguir excitandome como nunca antes,Casi casi podia probar el paraiso y caminar entre las nubes con Hoppie adentro de mi al natural,Su falo calido,erecto y fuerte me embestia con rapidez y cari o lo que seria perfecto,mi poder de desaparicion comenzo a hacer su efecto mientras lo haciamos,volvimos al misionero en la cama cuando ambos seguiamos impulsandonos en esa posicion de perrito donde cuando ambos desaparecimos,mi sonrisa marcaba el remanente de que nos transportamos de regreso a la cama en esa posicion tradicional,Ambos seguiamos sintiendo ese extasis,pero pronto llegaria ese ansiado climax que ambos queriamos que llegara,asi tambien lo abraze y lo ara e amorosamente sin hacerlo sangrar solo lo hice para demostrarle mi felino cari o delicadamente...

-Ahhh Kitty Ahhhh

-Hoppie Ahh Te Amo Hoppie Ahhh

y poco a poco transcurrieron 25 minutos de amor desenfrenado con nuestras intimidades unidas al desnudo,nuestros cuerpos darian lo mejor de si para estallar de placer como nunca antes...

nuestros corazones estaban locos de pasion y latian como nunca antes y asi seguiamos hasta que de pronto ocurriese...

-Ahhh Kitty creo que voy a Ahhhh kitty

-(Abrazando a Hopper con sus piernas para no separarse)Ahhh Si Ranita Siii!

y sin previo aviso...

-Kitty!

-Hoppie!

El Orgasmo ocurrio y nos estremecio cual terremoto a 9 grados,ese mismo extasis fue un cataclismo epico para ambos,nuestra explosion de placer por fin estaba ocurriendo,Hopper expulso con fuerza su tibio,fertil y saludable semen dentro de mi,pude sentir como ese falo llenaba mi intimidad tibiamente,el calor de su fluido seminal por fin entraba a mi,llenandome con total empe o,su expulsion introdujo su fertil semilla tibio en mi cervix llenando mi calidez uterina como nunca antes,tecnicamente dentro de mi ocurria algo que me haria demasiado feliz,y era que el ejercito de Hopper nadaba vigorosamente motivado por su amo rana esperando encontrar el objetivo deseado dentro de mi tibia intimidad,ese objetivo deseado por sus espermatozoides era mi ovulo o mejor dicho mis ovulos,mismos que fueron encontrados por ese ejercito que 2 "afortunados" fertilizaron Con exito,lo que en si significo que Hopper Croakington II fuese mi esposo y ahora padre de los nuevos individuos que creamos en este ejercicio pasional en plena luna de miel Era seguro Yo Kitty Cheshire ahora seria madre de los hijos de Hoppie,y eso fue lo que me agrado con total seguridad y ahora estaria felizmente embarazada de mi principe rana al cual amo con todo mi corazon.

Despues de ello ambos descansamos abrazados y desnudos bajo las cobijas aun un poco unidos a nuestras intimidades...

-Wow Hopper,Eso fue encantastico! me gusto!

-Lo Mismo Digo Kitty

-jejejeje Te Quiero Mucho Hoppie

-y yo a ti tambien te quiero Hermosa gatita

-Lo se amor,Esta sonrisa sera siempre tuya!

-igualmente Kitty,Este principe sera tuyo por siempre

-Aww Hoppie Te amo!

-Y Yo a ti Kitty!

Con esas dulces palabras finalmente caimos rendidos en la cama,nos tapamos calidamente con el cobertor aunque estuviesemos desnudos,nos abrazamos y finalmente sonrei durmiendo felizmente a su lado, y ahora por el seria madre, pero eso pasaba a segundo t rmino lo que importaba es que yo y hoppie durmimos abrazados y felices despu s de haber saciado nuestro amor con entera pasi n y merec amos ese descanso acompa ados de ese aroma a sexo fresco. Siendo marido y mujer lo hariamos sin limite y sin barreras,Aceptariamos procrear con pasion y amor ahora como Marido y Mujer.

Y de esa forma fue como en cierto modo "llegaron" Alex y Josie lo cual nos dio nuestro final de cuento de hadas...

9 meses despues di a Luz a ambos,Hoppie y Yo fuimos los mas felices,ahora si con seguridad Yo,Katrina Wonderlandian Cheshire y Mi lindo Pelirrojo, Hopper Croakington II por fin podiamos decir...

"Y Vivimos felices por siempre" ahora eramos una familia completa.

Termina Kitty POV

Fin. 


End file.
